Sometimes a daughters love, cant even stop a man
by Shontelle
Summary: When a man Richard Collins murders a petty officer, it becomes ncis juristiction. He shoots a member of the team. It makes another member relize his/her feelings for them. Set after Somalia with refrences to rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunatly and i am only playing with the characters.

Authors Note: I promise the story will have more action and plot in the next chapter.  
This is my first story so please be kind :D

"FREEZE! NCIS! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!"

"No! I'm going to prison anyway, so i will go out with a bang!" Collins shouted dangerously waving his weapon around.

"This isn't going to end well if you shot people, Collins! Think of your daughters!" Gibbs shouted in an attempt to calm the middle - aged man down.

"It's not going to end well anyway!" Collins shouted, increasing his grip on the young female's neck.

"Collins, your not stupid, i can tell. Don't make a stupid mistake then" Tony yelled at Collins.

Richard Collins wasn't a stupid man, he wasn't crazy, he just didn't like his life. He split up with his wife 3 months ago, lost custody of his 2 daughters and wasn't allowed to see them. He was always a calm man, was against violence and cared for his wife and daughters.  
He loved them more than anything.

Richard Collins whole life fell apart when his wife left him. He dealt with his pain at first by drinking. Then he relized it wasnt enough to satisfy his empty feeling that his wife, Stacey left in his heart. He started killing people who looked like Stacey. Petite, small, blonde and attractive women.

It wasnt NCIS juristiction until Collins murdered Petty Officer Wilma Sturgon. Burtally over a period of days. Slowly and painfully. He stabbed her repetivly showing anger and no signs of remorse.

Once a local resident found Wilma's body whilst dog - walking, the local police department quickly worked out she was a Petty Officer and called in NCIS. The NCIS team worked with the police department for almost 4 days when they tracked down Collins.

A/N: I am working on the next chapter as you read :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer : Still own nothing unfortunatly - well i do if it counts in my dreams :D

Authors Note : Still not very good, still on the beginning of the case :D Also forgot to mention that this story is set somewhere between season 7 and 8 Be happy :D

4 days ago!

"Gear up!" Shouted Special Agent Gibbs as he walked into the NCIS bullpen.

"What have we got boss?" Special Agent Antony 'Tony' DiNozzo asked.

"Dead Petty Officer in Quantico", Gibbs barked at all three of his agents. -

At the crime scene.

"Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs introduces himself to the detective incharge. "What have we got?"

"Detective Mark Harmon(A/N : i know cheesy!)" The grey haired detective answered. "Young female, blonde, small and really attractive."

"When did the local find her?" Gesturing to the young male standing with his dog about 20 yards away.

"about 10 this morning." the Detective answered " my team is over there" gesturing to his left where 2 females and a male were standing chatting and laughing.

Gibbs noticed there didnt seem to be a medical examiner with them and none of them seemed old enough to be trained in medical.

At that moment Tony, McGee and Ziva decided to arrive in the NCIS truck.

"Hey boss", Tony said jogging over to where Gibbs and the detective were standing.

Gibbs reached up and smacked the back of DiNozzo's head. "What took you?" Gibbs demanded.

"McGoo forgot his badge. Sorry boss."

Gibbs once again reached up and smacked the back of DiNozzo's head again. "Don't apologise,"

"Sor...Yes boss."

At this precise moment the medical examiners truck pulled up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jethro, Mr Palmer got us lost, again."

"Body's over there Duck. Now we are all here we can get started."

"Sara, Rob Pictures. Torey Witness." The detective shouted at his team.

"McGee help with the witness. DiNozzo, David sketchs." Gibbs barked at his team.

Tony glanced at Ziva from where he was standing with his sketch pad in his hand.

She looked pale and her hands were shaking slightly. He didn't think it was because of the cold either.

"You okay, Zeee-vah?" Drawing her name out as he occasionaly. He noticed she jumped slightly.

"Yes i'm fine Tony", she said sharply.

Something wasn't right he thought.

He walked over to her slowly observing her as he walked. She had been quiet all morning.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn i saw you jump Ziva" Tony said concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine Tony", Ziva said, avoiding his eyes. She walked away briskly.

Tony knew she wasn't okay, but it was just getting her to spill what was wrong. She hadn't been the same since Somalia.

-  
A/N: twisting my plot slightly :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I dont own NCIS yet but i'm saving my money up, so far i have about, well, nothing :( **

**Any donations? send them to the ginger bread house :D**

**Authors Note: I am confusing myself with the story but all shall become clear...or will it?**

**Yes, starting to now, this story is set about 2 months after ziva returned from somalia**

**Searching the crime scene!**

Tony was still keeping his eye on Ziva. She kept stumbling and tripping on her own feet. The crime scene was a flat wasteland so there wasn't much to trip on. He turned his back to Ziva for a moment to look for the murder weapon. This was a serial killer they were dealing with and he always left his gun behind somewhere near the murder sight.

When Tony turned back around he was faced with thin air.

Where is Ziva. He thought.

He looked around, finally finding her. She was standing next to a tree, throwing up.

Tony ran over to her, immediatly putting his hand on her back.

Ziva flinched at his touch. He withdrew his hand immediatly forgetting about her ordeal in Somaila.

He mumbled an apology. Ziva attempted to stand up straight, stumbling, the world spinning.

"Hey, careful Zi." Tony said gently catching her.

He gently lowered her to the floor leaning her against the tree.

Ziva closed her eyes feeling exhausted.

"Zi, you okay?" Tony asked concern filling his voice for the second time that day.

Tony didn't give Ziva time to answer him before putting his hand on her forehead, not liking her high fever.

"I'm gonna go get Ducky okay? Get him to check you out see if you need to go home or something. Stay here, okay? Zi? Answer me Zi."

It was only then that Tony relized Ziva had fell unconcious.

Sighing, Tony lifted Ziva into his arms and carried her over to where Gibbs was.

"Boss, is Ducky still here or has he gone back to NCIS?"

"Gone, why?"

"Ziva was throwing up and she doesn't look too good. She's unconcious just now."

Gibbs turned round to see his senior field agent standing with his new probatationary agent in his arms

"Get McGee, we're taking her to Bethsda."

At that moment Ziva woke from her position in Tony's arms.

She kept her eyes closed, listening to Tony and Gibbs' conversation.

"There could be something wrong with her wounds DiNozzo. We're taking her to Bethsda,"

"Yes, Boss,"

Ziva felt herself being moved from Tony's arms into the back of a car.

She let exhaustion yet again take over her body.

**A/N: next scene will be at Bethsda :D**

**All mistake's are totally my fault, no - one has read over this story.**

**Please be kind with reviews, first story :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : i dont own ncis but i own a goldfish whom doesn't have a name :D**

**Author's note : This chapter includes refrences to rape.**

**Day two of December, Advent chocolate yummmmmm.**

**Your never too old for an advent calander :D**

**AT BETHSDA**

"Anyone here for Miss David?" A nurse asked another nurse reading Ziva's name from a clipboard.

"It's Dah-veed" Tony snapped from his seat.

"Yes, sorry" The blonde haired nurse said not sorry at all. "Miss David is pregnant, two and a half months along."

"Wh-Wha-what?"Abby stuttered."Are y-y-you sure?"

The nurse nodded."I'm sorry but i have more patients to see to now."

Abby was shocked, ,McGee was shocked too, Gibbs and Tony were angry for they knew 2 and a half months ago she was in Somalia.

Palmer and Ducky were at ncis , working on the autopsy of Petty Officer Wilma Sturgon. Ducky promised to come to the hospital if anything was seriously wrong with Ziva.

"Wait! Why did she collapse then?" Tony asked the nurse.

"She is exhausted. Being pregnant is taking its toll on her." the nurse answered.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked

The nurse nodded "Try not to wake her though"

Tony asked " when will she be discharged?"

"As soon as she has a scan to check on the baby."

The team nodded an thankeed the nurse.

"Ok, Tony you stay here with Ziva, McGee, Abby and I will got back to ncis and when we finish we will go to Ziva's appartment to check on you two." Gibbs explained to DiNozzo,hinting Tony is to take Ziva back to her appartment.

"Uh, Boss how are we meant to get back to Ziva's when we came here in one car?" DiNozzo asked confused.

"Take a cab." Gibbs called, walking away.

**In the hospial room.**

Tony looked over at Ziva who was in a peaceful sleep.

Tony ran his hand over his face. They thought they got to Somalia on time but the reality is they didn't. He knew Ziva had been raped but always assumed Saleem and his men used protection. The hard truth was Tony, Gibbs and McGee didn't get to Somalia ontime to save Ziva.

Ziva was distant with the whole team since her return. Her behaviour was slowly returning to normal. Until around 2 weeks ago. She looked pernametly ill, and was constantly going off to the ladies room.

It was all adding up now. He should have relised sonner.

By this point Tony was starting to get angry with himself, Gibbs and most of all Vance.

Vance was the one who stoped the team from going to Somalia when they first relised Ziva was there.

They could of stopped all this. They could of saved her!

Tony stormed out Ziva's room, into the empty waiting room.

He punched the white walls once, and again decorating them with red splats. Once he started he couldn't stop. He ignored the throbbing pain in his hand and let his anger control him.

"Tony?" A quiet voice said from the other side of the hall.

Tony spun round to see Ziva standing in the middle of the waiting room the ugly hospital gown slipping off her shoulders

Ziva saw Tony's face and immediatly thought the worst.

He knows she thought.

No he couldn't possibly know.

Why else would she be here?

She tried to avoid the situation.

"You should get your hand checked out, Tony." Ziva said gently taking Tony's hand in hers and examining the broken skin.

Tony pulled his hand back. He grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me Zi? I'm your partner. Your meant to trust me and be able to come to me Zi. About anything. I know when you first came back to America you were upset with me about Rifkin, but you can still come to me Zi."

Ziva avoided Tony's gaze whilst he spoke. Tony tucked his finger underneath Ziva's chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Anything Zi," Tony said, gently pulling Ziva into a hug she tried to refuse but Tony held onto her tightly.

He would hold onto her forever if he had to.

**a/n : crummy ending :/ hope this will make up for the shortish chapters :D**

**Next chapter i think i will get the team to visit her and get somewhere towards the main event in this story :D:D**

**mwa ha ha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing but i do own a dairy milk advent calender. And all of the spelling and grammar mistakes in this story which i don't wanna own :( Oh well :D**

**Authors Note: I have been twisting this story twistingly and i'm sure people will think i should split it into 2 different stories but i'm going to try and get to the end of the case quickly so more of the previous chapters make sense. **

**That will be hard because my note ^ doesn't even make sense :D **

**Sorry i'm not very good with making sense and talk alot of rubbish alot of the time :D:D**

**In the car back to Ziva's apartment**

Ziva was nervous about facing the team.

She should of went to someone, she knew that, but she couldn't, she was too scared. She was embarrased that she let Saleem and his men violate her. She was always strong, never asked for help. Tony called her a ninja. A ninja's didn't ask for help, a ninja's weren't weak.

At the hospital, a doctor who specialized in pregnancy asked Ziva if she was going to have an abortion. She didn't know whether she wanted to have an abortion or not. Yes and no in a way. Yes, she didn't want to be faced with a child who might look like Saleem or even had any part of Saleem in him/her. But it wasn't the childs fault who his/her father was. She would love him/her but would also hate him/her because of their father.

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed quietly from her position in the cab.

Ziva was still tired. She knew pregnancy would be exhausting,but had no idea it would be this hard.

She let exhaustion take over her body,yet again that day.

When Ziva woke up she was in her bedroom, and Tony was putting her in bed underneath her covers.

"Tony?" She whispered.

"Shhhhh, yeah it's me Zi. Go back to sleep." Tony whispered back.

Tony gently kissed the top of her head.

Ziva fell into a restless sleep.

Ziva flew up from underneath her covers. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out loud.

She was used to waking up like this. She had nightmare about Somalia almost every time she fell asleep.

Some nights she stayed up all night just to keep the nightmares away.

Ziva sighed getting up from her position on the bed and changed from her work clothes into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top.

A hot cup of tea would wipe the nightmares from her mind.

Tony could hear Ziva, padding through to the living room so he went to put the kettle on for her, knowing she would want a cup of tea to wake her up.

Ziva entered the living room, forgetting that the team would be checking up on her, to see how she was feeling.

Abby silently went over to Ziva, and wrapped her into a unusally gentle hug.

Abby led Ziva over to one of the couches where McGee was already sitting.

Ducky and Gibbs were each sitting on an armchair on the other side of the room.

Tony walked in from the kitchen and handed Ziva a cup of carmel tea. He had found a packet of carmel flavoring in her cupboard.

He sat down next to her on the couch and Ziva was leaning against him slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ziver?"

**Authors note : Next chapter should be about ziva talking to the team about saleem and why she didn't tell them.**

**Then after that i should get somewhere with the case and the event that i was MEANT to write about in this story.**

**But, i never do what i'm meant to do :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : i still don't own NCIS ****YET!**** When i grow up i wanna own NCIS though. Never mind being famous, being a star and being in movies :D**

**(^^ song when i grown up :D)**

**Authors note : still not getting very far this chapter has discussion of rape and violence.**

**PLEASE READ FOR LATER CHAPTERS! ****The whole point in this story, i have decided is to show Ziva's softer side which i think she has kept hidden throughout the show. THERE WILL BE SOME SOFT ZIVA IN CHAPTERS TO COME! I also think that DiNozzo has a soft side whom isn't goofy but is really kind and caring so that will most likely come out at one point ;D**

_"Why didn't you tell us, Ziver?"_

"I was embarrased, i thought it would all go away,"

It was clear to all of the team that Ziva was trying to block everything out and wanted the whole situation to go away.

Tony moved Ziva's hair to one side and whispered in her ear,

"Zi this isn't gonna go. Best way to deal with it is to talk to us, baby."

Hearing Tony's voice in her ear and feeling his breath on her cheek made Ziva break down.

"I felt violated and I was embarrased. I let them violate me! I tried to stop them, i really did." Ziva cried tears streaming down her face.

"Zi,zi listen to me. It's okay, shhhh. They can't get you now Zi." Tony whispered only loud enough for Ziva to hear, whilst wrapping his arms round Ziva.

She leaned heavily against him and continued,"It was for information, they were still trying to find out about NCIS. They had tried everything, burning me, whipping me, using my own gun to shot me - no fatally or serious enough to make me pass out but serious enough to cause alot of pain and bleeding. They cut me, with anything that would inflict pain. They hung me by my arms from high walls. They threatened people i cared most about. Saleem's last resort was raping me. He always wore protection. Exept one day. I knew he never. I could never understand why he never wore protection that one day."

Towards the end it was getting harder to understand what Ziva was saying. She was getting breathless - more breathless than Abby when she's on a roll, Ziva was panting and she was crying harder than she ever had before.

Tony pulled Ziva onto his lap letting her use his shirt as a giant tissue. He sat and stroked her hair slightly rocking her back and forth, whispering in her ear that she was safe and they could hurt her anymore. He couldn't do anything else.

Tony didn't care that the rest of the team were in the room. He comforted his Ziva. His broken ninja. He couldn't believe how normal she seemed after she returned.

Without either of them noticing the rest of the team slowly left Ziva's appartment. Tony continued to try and calm Ziva down. Once her pulse slowed and was even he gently picked her up and carried her through to her room. He layed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"T-t-tony?"

She sounded vunerable and scared.

"Mm?" was all Tony could say

"Don't leave me...Please?"

"I won't, i'm gonna sleep on the couch",

"No, hold me...Please?

"Anything Zi, for you",

Tony held Ziva gently rocking her back and forwards until she fell asleep.

He gently laid her on her bed, cover her with her duvet and quietly walked out of Ziva's room.

He leaned against the wall outside Ziva's room.

He was going to help her even if it killed him.

He would stand by her no matter what.

She was HIS Ziva.

**A/N: i think next i might go back to present time and explain more what is happening with Richard Collins. Or maybe just get into the Case. Working with Detective Mark Harmon cheesy :D heh heh heh :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:YAY! I just won NCIS in an auction then a polar bear ... wait that was a dream :(  
So the reality is i don't own NCIS

Author's note : Going to get started with our case which is what the story was meant to be about.

"Good morning, McGee"

McGee's head shot up from where he was at his desk.  
Timothy McGee didn't expect Ziva to be in work today. Yes they had a case but after what happened last night, he thought Ziva would stay off.

"Uhhhh...Morning Ziva", was all Tim could reply.

"David! Why the hell are you in work today?" A voice boomed over the bullpen.

Ziva and McGee could hear Gibbs coming before he entered the bullpen.

5 seconds later Gibbs appeared infront o Ziva's desk.

"Why would i not be? We have a case." Was Ziva's simple reply.

"My office, now, David." Gibbs growled.

IN THE ELEVATOR

Gibbs hit the stop switch.

"Explain."

"I can not be at home, Gibbs, it brings it all back being alone"

"Okay." Gibbs said surprisingly.

Then Ziva felt a hand collide with the back of her head.

"Gibbs..."

"For not coming to me." Gibbs said walking out of the elavator.

The rest of the day was spent with try to track down Collins, and Tony throwing pieces of paper at McGee and getting about a weeks worth of Head - Slaps.

The next day was a similar routine. Abby didn't have any evidence so was working on some cold cases, Ducky didn't have any bodies so was also looking over old reports checking them for errors and mistakes.

Then a lead was found. Collin's stresser to killing, a court case, recently.  
Collins was denied custody of his daughters Emily and Kristen.

The court found out he was drinking and he was denied any type of custody. But NCIS and Detective Harmon's team had no solid evidence to arrest Collins yet. They had gut feelings, suspicions and coincidences but none of that would hold up in court.

Another young female got murdered the same day, matching the apperance of all the other victims, the same way they were murdered. Victim number 4, Vanessa Goulding looked the spitting image of Stacey Collins.

And the NCIS team finally had evidence. The weapon which was left on the site of the crime scene had a finger print. Richard Collins. Now all they had to do was find Collins.

A/N : next chapter what will collins do with his gun? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Still don't own NCIS, but i shall one day, yeah, keep dreaming!**

**Authors note : this chapter is at Richard Collins apartment.**

Gibbs banged on Richard Collins door.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!RICHARD COLLINS, OPEN UP!" Gibbs yelled.

Gibbs help up 5 fingers, silently counting down.

5...4...3...2...1...

Taking a step back Gibbs kicked the door down.

Gibbs' team and detective Harmons team storming the apartment.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

With the whole apartment empty, both of the teams got to work searching the apartment.

"Boss!"

Tont and Ziva had found a miniature, hide-away blackboard with pictures of previous victims pinned onto it, along with 2 pictures of blondes whom neither Detective Harmon nor Gibbs recognized.

"Must be his next victims," Tony said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, i got that DiNozzo,"

**BACK AT NCIS**

"Boss, i've got something,"

"What, McGee?"

"Um, Collins turned his phone on" McGee reported.

**A/N : next couple of chapters will be fairly short, to get to the main event, ish :D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own a NCIS game on my iPod but don't own NCIS the tv show :(**

**Authors note : Back to present time now, just after Chapter 1!:D**

**This chapter is really short :( sorry :(**

"Where?" Gibbs shouted at his junior field agent, whilst grabbing his gun and badge from his drawer.

"About 5 miles north - west from here", Tim reported, while the whole team grabbed their guns and badges, nearly running to the elevator to catch up with Gibbs.

**PRESENT TIME (AFTER CHAPTER 1)**

"just go!", Collins shouted, red in the face.

"You know we can't do that, Richard!" McGee shouted from his position, gun pointed at Collins like the rest of the team.

"GO!" Richard Yelled at the NCIS team, still waving his gun around, while keeping his frim grip on the young girl, whom he had hostage; she was well beyond the fighting stage.

"We cant do that, Collins:, Ziva shouted.

"You've had your chance!" Collins yelled threateningly.

"wha-" Tony started but was cut off by a bullet leaving Collins gun.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS, and i am only tormenting their characters :D:D**

**Authors Note : Thank you so much for the reviews, i had more reviews for the last chapter than i did the whole story :D**

**This chapter is also short, my apologies :(**

Before the team even got a chance to see who had fallen from the bullet, Collins had his gun pointed at DiNozzo's head.

"Anyone move he gets, a bullet in his head!" Collins screamed, sweat running down his face.

Not knowing who had been shot, or if anyone had been shot, Tony argued with himself whether he should shot at Collins or not, but he

Somehow Collins moved closer to Tony and snatched his gun out of his hand, only letting go of his young, wounded hostage for a second. Richard had knocked the young female uncouncious before NCIS had got to the scene, hitting her on the back of her head with his gun.

Tony couldn't fight Collins, for he knew, he would end up on an autopsy table, a bullet through his head, possibly with one of his collegues, too.

Collins also continued to disarm the rest of the NCIS team of their guns and any other weapons, keeping his gun aimed at Tony.

"Why are you doing this Richard?" Tony asked quietly.

"SHUT UP!" Richard screamed at Tony still waving his gun around, "Just shut up, shut up, shu-"

Collins was cut off by a bullet entering his brain.

Standing at the back of the warehouse, gun pointed at Collins was Detective Mark Harmon.

**A/N : heh heh heh :D**

**who is it that go shot? McGee? Gibbs? Ziva?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS just teasing and tourmenting the characters.**

**Authors Note : Suppose i will have to announce who has been shot...**

Tony spun round too see which member of the team had been shot by Collins.

McGee and Gibbs had the same idea as Tony, all three of them spun round to see Ziva lying on the floor, a blood puddle round her.

Ziva was furthest away from Collins and Tony, nearest the door.

Tony ran towards Ziva's lifeless body, rolling her onto her back, his hands flying to her neck, searching for a pulse.

He sighed a small breath of relief, on finding a pulse. He scanned her body looking for a bullet wound, finding a bullet wound to the left of her chest.

Tony ripped his jacket off, pressing it onto an unconcious Ziva's chest.

McGee was standing behind Tony phoning two ambulances, , one for ziva and one for collins' hostage, who detective Harmon was with.

Gibbs was lifting Ziva's head, placing his jacket underneath her head, a subsitute for a pillow.

Tony was worried about the amount of blood Ziva was losing and the baby. Ziva had decided to keep the baby, for she couldn't abort it and decided to keep him/her.

Tony shookhis head of thoughts, and concentrated on trying to slow the flow of blood which was gushing out of Ziva's chest, and try to get Ziva to wake up.

Ziva? Zi? Sweetcheeks, i need you to wake up and look at me baby," Tony whispered gently to Ziva.

Ziva groaned softly in pain, and tried to move her hrad, to see what was going on.

Gibbs held her head still whilst Tony whispered to Ziva. Ziva, zi listen to me. I need you to keep still, you were shot Zi. It's okay, Listen to. I've got you, I'll make sure you get to hospital, but you have to listen to me okay? Stay still for me, that's a girl.

"tha-"

"Shh, don't talk, just concentrate on breeathing. i'll take care of the rest Zi," Tony said to her, still trying to get the bleeding in her chest to slow.

It got harder for Ziva to keep her eyes open as her eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"Ziva? Zi, aby I need you to open your eyes and look at me sweetcheeks,"

Despite Tony's best attempts, Ziva still fell unconscious.

"Damn it,"

**Authors Note : School got shut early today because of the snow =D**

**Worked on this chapter in school, typed it onto my iPod and then finished it at home =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I still don't own NCIS, i am just tourturing their characters.**

**Authors Note : Alot of the facts are most likely wrong, i know nothing about the certain bones, and stuff. **

**So Ziva got shot, will she and the unborn baby survive?**

Doctor Stewarts walked into the waiting room, and asked "Waiting for Miss David?"

He was greeted by the sight of six people, only one of which was a female. The grey haired man replied, "Yes?"

"I assume you know that Miss David was pregnant, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Well, the bullet tore downwards through Miss Davids chest, and lodged itself into Miss Davids stomach. The baby unfortunatly passed away." Dr Stewart said demonsttrating where the bullet went, in the middle of the almost empty waiting room.

None of the team were exactly upset about that, it was Saleem's baby and would only be a reminder of what Saleem and his men did to Ziva in Somalia, and the pain she felt constently for months while she was being tortured.

"Miss David is still unconcious, but you can still see her."

Tony sat in the waiting room with McGee and Abby.

Ducky and Palmer had gone back to NCIS to do the autopsy on Collins' and Gibbs was with a still sleeping Ziva. Abby was asleep to, head resting on Tim's sholder.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"What if this was Collins' plan?"

"What McConfusing?"

"It's obvious, Collins wasn't in this alone! He had been careful, then suddenly his phone turned on, when i'm looking for it?"

"Coincidence?"

"Gibbs doesn't believe in them Tony."

"Tim, stay here with Abby, i'm gonna get Gibbs."

**ONCE TONY AND TIM TOLD GIBBS THEIR LOGIC.**

"Tony stay here with Ziva NO-BODY, apart from doctors and this team are allowed in her room.

"Yes boss,"

"McGee, Abby with me back to NCIS. This is probably an attack against the team, if not the agency."

Then they heard it, a gun shot.

**A/N : couldn't get to school this morning, bus wasn't running :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything apart the plot ; i am not writing for money just the lovleyyyy reviews i recieve =D**

**A/N : I tried to write this chapter last night but didn't know where to go with it so scrapped it and restarted. =D. Also quick thank you to everyone who has left reviews they mean alot to me, and make me smile when i read them in school on my phone =D Thanks :P**

As the shot was fired, Tim grabbed Abby and pulled her to the floor with him. With another shot been fired and the electricity out, not knowing where Gibbs was, Tony grabbed Ziva from her position on the bed and pulled her to the ground with him.

As Tony heard more shots being fired, getting louder and closing in on the NCIS agents, Tony lay Ziva on the floor next to the bed and crawled across the floor to pull Tim and Abby closer to Ziva, so he could go get his gun and find his boss.

Tony dashed across the room, satisfyed that McGee would keep an eye on both Abby and Ziva. As Tony crouched behind the window, gun in his hand, he heard the door bang open and Abby squeal in fright.

Tony spun round and saw a figure standing gun aimed at where Ziva lay. Tony fired his gun blindly at the man as he felt a shot of pain where his ribs are.(**A/N : ahhhh i dont know facts!)** winced in pain as he saw the unknown man fall to the ground.

"T-t-t-tony?" Abby finally stumbled out.

"It's alright Abbs, there gone," Tony hissed through the pain of the bullet hoping the lights would stay off for a bit.

It was as if everything was playing against Tony's wishes. The back - up electricity kicked in.

As Abby got up from her position on the floor as McGee picked an still unconcious Ziva up and was about to lay her on the bed when Abby shrieked seeing the blood on Tony's shirt, causing Tim to almost drop Ziva.

**Authors Note : So someone else came after Ziva. Drop me a review and tell me what you think, please? *flutters eyelashes***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS, i am not writing for money just for the joy of it.**

**Authors Note : You might of gathered by now but i LOVEEEEE tragedies :D**

**So Tony got shot saving Ziva, in a way. Whats gonna happen now? Will Tony show his true feelings? Or obey rule 12?(don't date a co-worker.) And who was the other dude that came after Ziva? Something to do with Collins maybe? Or an enemy of Ziva? That's alot to count probably.**

"T-t-tony, pl-please t-te-tell me that th-thats someone else's b-b-blood" Abby stumbled ,pointing at the blood seeping through Tony's shirt, tears running streaming down his face.

Before Tony could even draw a breath, Abby pulled his shirt up screaming the damage the bullet had done to him.

Hearing Abby scream, Tim turned round waking Ziva as he did.

As Tony's knees started to buckle, Tim and Abby both grabbed him under the arms setting him on the end of Ziva's bed.

As Abby ran out the room to find a doctor, Tim also went out the room to look for Gibbs **(A/N:Wheres Gibbs got to i wonder?As if i dont know =D).**

Ziva moved Tony, so that his head was in her lap. Ziva stared into Tony's pain filled eyes, as she ran her hand through his hair soothingly.

"Zi-"

It was like they had swapped roles from the previos day.

"Shhh", Ziva whispered still sroking his hair.

As the doctors burst in with Abby, the last thing Ziva heard Tony say before he was taken out the room was,

"I love you, Ziva David."

**Authors Note : Tony is shot :O AND he loves Ziva. DOUBLE HELPING =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS.**

**Authors note : so Tony loves Ziva, not really a big shocker, but still =D**

**ZIVA'S THOUGHTS**

I was hearing things right? Is this a dream? Tony can not love her. SHE loved Tony, not the other way around! It couldn't be right. It was just something he said right? He thought he was going to die so he said he loved her? Maybe, he meant as a friend or as family? Abby always said they were family, right? Yes, that must be it. Not as in lovers, he didn't love her and would never know that Ziva loved him.

Ziva was so distracted, almost four hours later, she didn't even notice Tony standing at the doorway watching her. He had a bandage across his chest, covering where he had been shot and bullet removed.

Tony stood watching Ziva. She was staring at her hands, in her own little world.

Tony faked a cough to make his presence noticeable. Ziva's head shot up to see Tony standing in the frame of the doorway.

"Tony...you should not be out of your room," Ziva said, avoiding his eyes, whilst she walked over to him.

"Had to see you, Zi," As Ziva sat a out of breath Tony on the chair in the corner of the room.

"You should be resting, Tony," Ziva scoulded, still avoiding Tony's eyes. She was scared what emotions she would find deep in his emerald eyes.

"Ziva? Look at me." Tony whispered. Ziva knew it wasn't a question, but still turned her back wwalking away from him. Before Tony could say or do anything else, McGee and Gibbs **(A/N : Yay Gibbs is back from his disappearing act!) ** walked in, looking flustered.

"Ziva, do-" McGee started to say but was cut off by the sight of Tony.

"DiNozzo, what the hell do you think you are doing? We've been looking everywhere for you." Gibbs said unusually softly to Tony.

"Boss, i got lonley. And i'm fine anyway." Tony replied equally as soft.

"Fine, but i'm getting a nurse to check on you." Gibbs growled at Tony.

As Gibbs left McGee's phone started to ring, presumably from Abby who was at NCIS going over evidence from a new case.

As McGee stepped out the room, Tony walked over to Ziva who had her back to him, staring out the window. Once Tony reached Ziva, he spun her round, to face him.

Ziva averted her gaze, finding one of the marks on the floor particularly intresting.

"Ziva, please just look at me." Tony pleaded.

Ziva still ignored him, attempting to pull away from him. But Tony kept a firm grip on her shoulders, making sure he didn't hurt her though.

Tony wrapped one arm round Ziva's back to keep her in place, and moved one hand to her face, tucking two fingers underneath her chin, to make her look at him.

"Ziva please, what is wrong? Please tell me. It kills me to see you like this, Zi,"

"I love you Tony, and i know you do not love me."

As Ziva started to walk away, starting to walk out the room, Tony despretely called out after her, "I do love you Ziva David!"

**Authors Note : Yay! So any more tragedies or just romance now? Review and tell me please! Thanks =D**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the fake cruelness to the characters

Authors Note : Story is sort of coming to a close now I think, I might just add a bit more cruelness to be …. CRUEL! Mwa ha ha: D (my impression of an evil laugh, I know it needs work)

Ziva David sat on the lumpy hospital bed thinking to herself. She was pretty sure she was dreaming, but she had already tried pinching herself, every five minutes. She gave up, deciding she wasn't getting anywhere and reliszing she didn't was this fantasy of hers to end at all.

Tony DiNozzo, the man of her dreams, loved her.

Ziva had been sitting on the end of her bed, since Tony was almost dragged away by a nurse, little over half an hour ago.

After Tony told her he loved her, he pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Ziva's head was spinning with all sorts of emotions, she couldn't believe Tony loved someone like her; a cruel heartless killer, but he still loved her.

Ziva was snapped back to present time when the door opened, and in walked Timothy McGee, two cups of coffee in his hand.

But Ziva's first words weren't hello like any normal person, her life had never been normal, her first words to the young agent were; "How is Tony?"

"No offence, but by the looks of it, better than you," whilst handing Ziva a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Ziva replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

"Hey," Tony DiNozzo said to a just woken Ziva David.

"Tony, was it not being told off this morning?" Ziva said, clutching her stomach, trying hard not to wince at the pain.

It was as if Tony had read her mind. "They took you off the painkillers, your stomach is sore,"

"How did you know?" Ziva queried, gritting her teeth, through pain.

"You said nothing, but your eyes won't shut up. I'm gonna go get a doctor, see if they can give you more pain killers, stay here." Tony said with worried eyes.

"I am really going to go jump out the window like this yes?"

Tony grinned at her, before leaving the room.

Ziva leaned back in the bed, she didn't want to go anywhere if it meant she got this much attention from Tony.

**A/N : Yay Tiva fluff! So are the horrible tragedies gone now?**

**Review and tell me what you think, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : This is getting depressing but for the 17th time i do not own NCIS.**

**Authors Note : Delay? What delay? Sorry guys i know i haven't posted and i am normally much quicker, but i have had this chapter on my mobile phone for agessss, and i just haven't been bothered to take my fingers to a keyboard, sorry sorry sorry. Please review and moan at me or just review for my happiness. Or tell me what you got for christmas? Best christmas ever in my opinion :D**

Chapter 17 (wow!)

Ziva David tried her hardest not to scream out in pain.

Her stomach was aching. Ziva heard doctors and nurses rush around her, ordering things and telling Ziva to hold on for a couple of minutes.

Ziva suddenly felt all the pain drain from her body, relief and sleep taking its space.

five hours later.

The first thing ziva was aware of was tha her stomach was sore. The next thing was that there was someone asleep next to her, holding her hand, their head next to her thigh.

Ziva opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness, she noticed the person sleeping next to her was the one and only Antony DiNozzo.

Tony felt Ziva's weight shift on the hospital bed, and was immediatly on alert.

Tony lifted his head to see Ziva's pain filled brown eyes staring back at him, her hair slightly in her face.

"Hey," Tony whispered softly reaching out to push Ziva's hair out of her eyes. Tony expected Ziva to pull away from him, like she had done any times before, but instead, she rested the side of her face on his hand. Tony thought ; wow she must really be feeling bad or must not be awake yet.

Ziva smiled softly as Tony asked her ; "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ziva lied, trying hard not to gritt her teeth.

Tony groaned, they were back to the Ziva who lied, and didn't tell the truth to him.

"Zi, just admit you feel like crap and i'll find out if they can give you any more pain meds okay?"

"I'm fine Tony,"

"Zi, it's okay to admit defeat sometimes, you know that right?"

"No Tony i don't!" Ziva finally exploded. "When i was growing up i was taught to be indestructible, never to let my emotions show and to get the upper hand in everything, to be in control of everything!"

"Ziva..."

"No Tony no!" Ziva interrupted. "When Tali died, my father didn't attend the funeral, i came home that night and i had been crying. My father hit me and said i was weak. He said he was ashamed of me and i should have been in Tali's place. He said was weak unlike my little sister. The next morning i saw him put Tali's stuff away in boxes. Putting _her_ away Tony! I never saw her stuff-"

Ziva was cut off by sobs taking over her body and Tony reaching out, pulling her onto his lap, into a warm embrace, letting Ziva cry into his shirt, Tony rocked her back and forth, until sleep took over her body yet again.

Tony thought about what Ziva had said. This was the most emotional Ziva had ever been since she had been at NCIS. He knew one day that Ziva's emotions would get the better of her and would break down the walls that Ziva David had built around herself since she was a little girl. Now all Tony had to work out was how to keep those walls from rebuilding.

**Authors Note : i couldn't help but to add that bit in about Tali and showing Ziva's emotional side. It means i have somethng else to work on, with Tony and Ziva getting together.(MAYBE!) No promises yet :S. The keyboard made me write that bit in about Eli, I reallyy dislike him and want him to dieeee. Painfully. Sorry to any Eli lovers but i just really don't like him and he seems really evil. Anyone else get that feeling off him?**

**Apoligises for any mistakes, i type on note pad which doesn't have a spell check (at least i cant't find it) and i type fast and miss out letters sometimes. So i am truely sorry for any mistakes :-)**


	18. Not a update just AN

**Not an update just an authors note! Sorry :/**

**I am probably not going ot continue this story. Unless i can think of something else to add to this story. I may add some chapters if i can, but most likely not. I have some other story idea's so i will probably just decide not to add anything. Thank you, Shontelle. Please review x**


End file.
